Pommes de Reinettes et Pommes d'Apis
by Raton-Laveur M
Summary: Une histoire en Drabble histoire de 100 mots en Crossrover Death Note/Harry Potter. L et Light Yagami arrive à Poudlard, comment s'en sortiront-ils ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent au scénariste Tsugumi Ōba et le dessinateur Takeshi Obata.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

Il y avait une chose dont Light Yagami pouvait être fier : son intelligence et son sang-froid. Ainsi il pouvait analyser n'importe quelle situation la tête froide et pouvoir ainsi émettre une explication rationnelle en accord avec ses principes. De ce fait, il fut plus que surpris d'apprendre qu'il était reçut à une prétendue école nommé Poudlard, se trouvant au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Il ne savait exactement ce qu'il y ferait mais tant qu'il pourrait échapper à L, le temps que les choses se tassent, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

«Tu ne m'attraperas pas L, jamais. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent au scénariste Tsugumi Ōba et le dessinateur Takeshi Obata.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

Light analysait méthodiquement chaque situations dans ses moindres détails pour pouvoir palier au mieux aux quelques difficultés qu'il pourrait avoir. Ainsi, il n'était jamais surpris et cela était tant mieux car il n'aimait pas les surprises. Qui aimait cela après tout ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Light Yagami avait toujours une situation de secours au cas où celle où il se trouvait actuellement le mettrait en difficulté. Cela lui était très utile et empêchait ainsi l'identité de Kira d'être découverte.

Aussi, il fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il vit L prendre place à ses côtés dans son compartiment, dans le Poudlard Express.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent au scénariste Tsugumi Ōba et au dessinateur Takeshi Obata.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

C'est Wattari qui avait eu l'idée de l'envoyer dans une autre école.

« Ainsi, tu pourras poursuivre ton enquête directement en Angleterre, L. »

Certes, les meurtres se faisaient plus fréquents en Angleterre mais L était presque sur -à 93%- que Kira y était étranger. Alors soit un autre illuminé se faisait passer pour lui soit il s'agissait encore d'un de ses plans machiavélique qui avait pour unique but de le faire tourner en bourrique. Si cette situation s'avérait juste, la question qui se posait de nouveau était : comment ?

Kira était décidément un adversaire bien dur à attraper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions appartiennent à

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

L n'aimait pas tellement prendre le train. Il avait le mal des transports. De toute manière, L ne sortait pas de chez lui (ou tout du moins de sa chambre d'hôtel et actuellement, de sa tour anti-Kira). Alors lorsque Wattari l'avait placé dans ce train à la gare de Kings Cross avec sa valise presque vide, il avait commencé à se sentir mal. Il avait urgemment besoin de s'assoir et de boire un thé bien sucré. Si Light-kun avait été là il lui aurait sûrement encore reproché -à juste raison- que son thé ressemblait plus à du sirop qu'autre chose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

Ayant enfin rejoint un compartiment vide sans trop de difficultés, le plus grand détective après Sherlock Holmes reprit sa position fœtale habituelle en veillant bien à retirer ses chaussures. Mécaniquement il porta son pouce à ses lèvres et commença à le mordiller tout en songeant au meilleur moyen d'appréhender Kira alors qu'il était à des kilomètres de lui. Peut-être le retrouverait-il là-bas finalement ? Impossible n'est pas L. Puis, le bruit d'une porte que l'on coulisse coupa court à ses réflexions sur Kira et qu'apparaisse devant ses orbites abyssales le seul ami qu'il ne se soit jamais fait, Yagami Light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

Apparemment, quelqu'un devait en vouloir à Kira de Là-haut pour pouvoir engendré de pareilles situations… Il y avait approximativement moins de 2% de chance qu'il se retrouve à allez à Poudlard avec lui. Parfois il se maudissait d'être aussi chanceux.

Au regard qu'ils échangèrent, Light revit avec précision sa première rencontre avec Ryuuzaki à l'Université. Ce moment avait été si intense que Light avait eu peur pour soi et sa position, pour la première fois. Ryuuzaki avait le don d'éveiller en lui ses plus bas instincts et ses peurs personnelles et secrètes. Tout cela contrariait fortement Kira. Maudit sois-tu L.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

L était plutôt content de retrouver Light dans ce train inconnu qui l'emmènerait par la suite, Dieu sais où. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul et cela le rassurait quelque peu. Et puis, cela l'avait inquiéter de laisser Light Yagami, le suspect numéro 1 de son enquête, seul dans son quartier général. Certes, l'endroit était surprotégé mais comme le dit le dicton : mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Désormais, L était rassurer d'avoir Light Yagami à ses côtés. Il n'affronterait pas seul l'inconnu et il était rassurer quand à l'affaire Kira.

Pensée qui, apparemment, n'était pas partagée par tous.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

Le trajet vers Poudlard fut pour le moins périlleux, la tension se faisait particulièrement sentir entre les deux adversaires et seul l'entré de la confiseuse suffit à les distraire quelques peu de la scrutation minutieuse du faciès de l'adversaire. Kira trouverait LA faille, LA petite erreur que L pourrait commettre. Quoi de mieux qu'une Ecole de Magie pour cela ? Ainsi, le nom de L pourrait apparaître clairement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'obliger à écrire lui-même son nom sur la Death Note ? Ce que cela pourrait être grisant… Cependant, il apprécierait encore plus de voir le visage défait de L.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

« _- Light-kun ? C'est quoi ces drôles de bonbons ?_ »

Light Yagami détourna lentement la tête de la fenêtre d'où il contemplait le paysage anglais afin de fixer le panda zombifié positionner étrangement en face de lui.

« _- Cela s'appelle des dragées surprises, je crois_.

_- C'est plutôt bon. Il y a pleins de goûts différents en fonctions des couleurs. J'aime surtout les vertes, elles sont au citron. Tu le savais Light-kun ?_

_- Tu veux les miens ?_ Lui demanda alors Light tout en lui tendant un sachet de dragées vertes au goût de moisi. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† ††**

L fit la grimace. Le goût mi-amer mi-pourri de la dragée restait fortement présent dans sa bouche. Maudis Light qui lui avait donné toutes ses dragées vertes qu'il s'était empressé de gober goulûment ! La gourmandise était décidément un bien vilain défaut et Light pouvait se montrer bien fourbe…

« _- Tu me montre donc ton véritable visage, Kira._ »

Light soupira.

« _- Ryuuzaki, je n'ai fait que te donner mes dragées, pas de quoi en tirer de telles conclusions._ »

L grogna avant de se relever dans l'optique de trouver le wagon-toilettes afin de se laver les dents.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

** †† †† ††****|\/\XxX/\/|****†† †† †† **

Le voyage se déroula dans un calme déconcertant, le brillant détective L étant occupé à goûter soigneusement chaque spécialité sucrée venant du monde sorcier. Light bénissait ces moments où L ne s'occupait pas de savoir si oui ou non il était Kira bien qu'il avait du mal à totalement faire abstraction de son camarade. En effet, celui-ci mangeait vraiment très bruyamment et goulûment et Light avait l'impression que celui-ci le faisait exprès. C'était cela, il jouait avec ses nerfs. Il voulait le voir craquer et dévoiler ainsi son identité. Mais Light ne craquerais pas, il était Kira, après tout.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|†† †† ††**

Il ne sut exactement combien de temps dura le trajet, mais c'était déjà trop. Jetant un œil à l'extérieur, il vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit, et qu'il était à la campagne. Le temps s'était d'ailleurs rafraichi. Au vu de la végétation, ils devaient être en Ecosse. Mais que venaient-ils faire ici ? Ah oui, l'Ecole de Magie. Pourquoi alors avait-il accepté ? Qu'importe. Il devrait mettre son intelligence au service de sa simple survie désormais, étant dans un lieu inconnu, il ignorait tout des paramètres. Il devrait donc, s'adapter.

En face de lui, le grand détective L finissait les sucreries.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà précisée mais cette fiction est plus de l'humour, si ce n'est de la parodie, qu'autre chose.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|†† †† ††**

Laissant son camarade de fortune à ses sombres pensées, le brillant détective sentait l'excitation le gagner peu à peu. Qui dit nouveau lieu dit nouvelles enquêtes. Et nouvelles enquêtes amenait à de nouvelles distractions ! De nouveaux défis ! Qui plus est, les sucreries aussi étaient nouvelles. Que demande le peuple dans ce cas là ? Plus grand-chose. L n'avait pas besoin de demander, il saurait. Ce voyage sera l'occasion de dévoiler Kira, il ne devait donc pas laisser passer les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui.

Le train s'arrêta et un jeune homme roux, couvert de tâches de rousseurs, apparut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : **Pommes de Reinette et Pommes d'Apis…

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** K+

**Contexte :** Cette histoire est un Crossrover entre les Univers de Death Note et de Harry Potter. Chaque Drabble fera exactement 100 mots.

†† †† ††**|\/\XxX/\/|†† †† ††**

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Et, que faites-vous ici ? »

C'est vrai qu'après tout, ils n'avaient prévenu personne de leur arrivé dans cette Ecole. Mais prévenir qui ? Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment eux-mêmes ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

« - Nous sommes en Première Années. »

Light avait été plus rapide. De toute façon, Ryuuzaki semblait trop ébahit pour réagir correctement. Sa réponse cependant, ne sembla pas satisfaire le rouquin. Comment ça ils n'avaient pas des têtes de Premières Années ? Mais bien sur que si ! Après tout, Première Année sont ceux qui débutent non ? Alors, ils sont de parfait Premières Années, non mais.


End file.
